Entre una Boda y Engaños
by SomBrereRa LoCa
Summary: Era la Boda de aquella que consideraba su hermana; ni la Princesa ni el futuro Duque deseaban aquella alianza, pero no tenían otra opción, de hecho era su obligación, pero eso sí... como no podían evitar la Boda, tampoco podían evitar engañarse el uno al otro. Todos eramos víctimas y los causantes de nuestro propio sufrimiento.
1. Preparación para la Víspera

Bueno, HOLA! Ya se que no me he presentado en mucho tiempo… discúlpenme pero ahora vengo con una nueva historia, disfrútenla.

**Entre una Boda y Engaños**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Preparación para la Víspera**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— _Por favor… pueden retirarse—pidió una pequeña niña de 8 años a sus sirvientas._

— _Pero Princesa Luce, la Reina nos pidió expresamente que la arregláramos muy bonita para esta noche—le respondió su nana, aún peinando las largas hebras azabache de la jovencita._

— _Si sé que saldré con mis padres, pero quiero peinarme yo solita para demostrarles que no necesito tanta ayuda… bueno, tal vez un poquito con el vestido…—dijo, tocando la elegante seda fina de su vestido naranja con muchos encajes en blanco que colgaba entre su gran armario de vestidos favoritos y el espejo de cuerpo completo._

_La nana suspiró cansada— Princesa Luce, aún está con su vestimenta de casa y el Rey y la Reina vendrán en un par de horas, así que necesito arreglarla pronto._

— _Pero yo quiero peinarme sola…—insistió la de ojos azules casi tímida mientras sus dedos jugaban con el dobladillo de las mangas._

— _Está bien, pero si necesita mi ayuda, me lo dice de inmediato—se resignó la mujer mayor. La nana preparaba el hermoso vestido para colocárselo a la Princesa, cuando Luce, dando una distraída mirada por la ventana, se dio cuenta del carruaje dorado y blanco recién parqueado._

— _¡Ah! ¡Ya llegaron mis padres!—saltó del banco donde estaba sentada y corrió por los largos pasillos del castillo._

— _¡Princesa Luce!—escuchó a su nana llamarla._

_Bajaba las elaboradas escaleras entusiasmada— ¡Mamá, Pa…!—la jovencita se quedó a medio camino._

— _¡Princesa Luce! ¡Como la señorita que es, ya le dije que no puede correr por los pa…!_

— _¡Nana!—llamó la Reina— baja inmediatamente._

— _Sí, su majestad—la mujer bajó raudo las escaleras._

— _Quiero que la cuides…—dijo la madre de Luce, en cuyo lado se encontraba una infante cubierta con una de las capas de la Reina._

_La nana se agachó para estar a la altura de la niña, intentó destaparle un poco para ver su rostro, pero esta se alejó._

— _Mamá—se acercó Luce, mirando con pura curiosidad inocente a la otra niña— ¿Quién es?_

— _Luce—esta vez habló su padre, posando su mano en la cabeza de su hija y despeinándole los cabellos— ella es… una nueva invitada, quiero que te lleves bien con ella ¿Sí?—la pequeña de cabellos oscuros pudo notar que en el rostro de su padre había pena, pena por la niña._

— _¡Claro!—sonrió, siendo correspondida por su padre. Se dirigió a la niña haciendo caso omiso a los intentos de la nana por acercarse— ¡Hola! Bienvenida, espero que en nuestro hogar te sientas a gusto—habló con mucha amabilidad, pero lo único que consiguió fue silencio y que la "invitada" retrocediera._

_Luce hizo un puchero— No hay que ser tímida—se acercó más y de un movimiento imprevisto retiró parte de la capa, revelando una tez muy pálida y cabellos muy azules, largos y despeinados. Su piel estaba algo sucia y lastimada -puesto que había lodo y un par de cortadas y heridas en sus hombros y lo que dejaba ver del rostro- sus ropas, andrajosas._

_La desconocida se sintió incómoda e iba a volver a taparse, cuando la pequeña Luce se lo impidió tomando su mano._

— _Seamos amigas ¿Si?—la sonrisa que le brindó, fue tan radiante y cálida que lo único que pudo atinar a hacer fue bajar un poco la cabeza._

_Los padres y la nana de Luce vieron la escena, enternecidos, contagiados por la inocencia y buena voluntad desplegada._

_Luce le dio un breve abrazo y cuando se separó no pudo evitar pasar sus manos por las hebras azules— ¡Vaya! ¡Tienes unos cabellos de color muy bonito!_

_La pequeña extraña se encogió de hombros, cohibiéndose un poco._

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

— ¡Viper!—llamó una mujer-adolescente de 17 años, con una sonrisa enorme y muy entusiasta.

Otra jovencita de cabellos azules cortos hasta los hombros entró— Princesa Luce ¿Qué sucede?

— ¡Querida Viper! Te dije que no me llames Princesa, tampoco "Su majestad" o "Excelencia" o cualquier formalidad de ese tipo, nos conocemos desde hace años.

— Claro…

— Ay ¡Viper! Estoy tan emocionada—la joven de largos cabellos negros la tomó de las manos y le dio un apretón ligero.

— Por su… tu cumpleaños—acotó la otra.

— ¡EXACTO! ¡Mis dieciocho años a tan solo un par de meses! ¡La edad justa y la edad correcta! Mis padres me van a hacer una celebración enorme y creo que están tan ansiosos como yo puesto que, según lo que escuché de ellos, van a invitar a la gente más importante del reino entero.

Era verdad, la joven Luce ya se estaba convirtiendo en toda una mujer. Sus largos cabellos recogidos en elegantes binchas de plata y piedras preciosas, su vestido celeste con encajes blancos en los lugares adecuados con las más finas telas y costuras de Italia, sus zapatos que parecían de cristal abrazaban grácilmente sus pequeños pies, las invaluables joyas que colgaban de su delgado cuello, su bien cuidada y delicada piel de porcelana, todo en ella deslumbraba y clamaba su creciente belleza. Hoy estaba radiante, como siempre…

— Sí, invitarán a muchas personas, sobre todo a muchos pretendientes para usted.

A pesar de que Viper era una persona alejada, seria y silenciosa, era la mejor amiga de Luce. Conviviendo tantos años con ella y la necesidad de mostrarle su gratitud la hizo conocerla como la palma de su mano. Notaba como sus hombros cayeron ligera y disimuladamente, su sonrisa se quebró y reparó tan de inmediato que no estaba segura si realmente aquello había pasado, pero sus ojos perdieron gran parte de su brillo ansioso… Algo no andaba bien.

— ¡Claro! ¡Cómo olvidar a mis pretendientes!... Todos esperan a que encuentre al indicado ¿Verdad? Especialmente que acepte de entre los favoritos de mi padre.

Viper solo se limitó a mirarla a los ojos y asintió.

— Bueno… ¡También estoy impaciente! Espero encontrar a un buen pretendiente.

A pesar de que Luce le entregaba una linda sonrisa y su aura parecía alegre, sentía que estaba mintiendo o estaba ocultando algo.

— ¡Viper! ¿Qué te vas a poner para la fiesta? No me digas que el mismo triste traje de siempre para "celebraciones" que tienes ¿Cierto?

Viper prefirió callar, sí, era el mismo traje azul oscuro que siempre usaba. A pesar de convertirse en una especie de "Dama de compañía" de Luce, no pedía casi nada, no pedía ropa y solamente poseía lo poco que guardaba en su ropero.

— ¡Nana!—repentinamente llamó la pelinegra.

— Sí ¿Princesa Luce?—llegó a poco tiempo después la anciana señora. Viper recordaba la primera vez que la vio, un poco más joven de unos 35 años de edad, sus cabellos negros pulcramente peinados, vestida con el uniforme de sirvientes y tratando de congeniar con ella, aunque siempre terminaba por alejarse la peliazul. Ahora esta mujer estaba notablemente más vieja; un poco de canas asomaban sobre la mata de cabellos, un par de arrugas en el rostro y manos, pero eso sí, lo que no ha cambiado ni una pizca es su pulcritud en su presencia.

Ella era la nana favorita de Luce y bueno, Viper también la prefería ya que con insistencia –porque cuando la trajeron al palacio no quería estar cerca de extraños- logró acercarse y de alguna manera criarla junto a Luce. Se había ganado su respeto.

— Quiero que llames a mi diseñador—dictó la joven Princesa como si fuera la misma Reina en persona y Viper simplemente se quedó en su sitio, sorprendida.

— ¿Ahora?

— Sí, ahora mismo, gracias—una vez se retiró la nana, Luce se volteó hacia Viper— ¡Quiero que luzcas preciosa! ¡Como la chica agraciada que eres! ¡Tienes mi edad así que…!

— Soy menor que tú, por un par de años.

— ¡Lo vez! ¡Esa actitud negativa hace que luzcas más viaja! Tú has de asistir a mi lado en la fiesta—la tomó de ambas manos— vas a bailar, vas a divertirte y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez encuentres a tu amor.

— No creo que…—la peliazul intentó retirar su mano, no le agradaba cuando Luce se ponía así de empalagosa.

— ¡No! ¡Viper! Siempre pasas sentada en la fiestas, en un rincón si es posible, pasas bebiendo o comiendo, pero ahora quiero que te diviertas como lo mereces y vas a encontrar a tu amor verdadero a primera vista ¡Imagínate que sea un Príncipe! Y guapo de paso ¡Tienes que aprovechar tu juventud y…!—de tanto zarandear a la peliazul de un lado a otro y mover sus brazos de manera viva para poder demostrar su entusiasmo, de alguna manera, sus ojos dieron a parar a la ventana donde el sol estaba en su más alto punto. Luce paró en seco.

— Ay, Viper ¡Vámonos! ¡Se nos hace tarde para la hora del té!—le haló consigo rumbo al jardín del castillo.

. . .

— Amor, ya es de noche, vamos a descansar—habló la Reina Natale a su esposo, quien estaba enfrascado en su escritorio de trabajo.

— ¿Qué hora es?—preguntó éste con voz notablemente cansada.

— Deben ser las once de la noche, vámonos, mañana tendrás que levantarte temprano.

— Sí, ya voy. Es que no puedo descansar tranquilo, el cumpleaños número dieciocho de Luce… ¡Tiene que ser la fiesta más maravillosa que jamás se haya visto en siglos! Y además, estoy eligiendo cuidadosamente los futuros pretendientes para nuestra hija porque tiene que ser el mejor para nuestra bella flor…

— ¿A cuántos has invitado?—preguntó curiosa, ayudando en su dilema a su marido.

— Menos de 10 no han de ser, aunque hay otros que deseo ver…

— Ay nuestra hija… la edad dieciocho es el plazo máximo para casarse, así que tiene que escoger al apropiado.

— Así es, así como tú me escogiste a mí.

— Haha, sí, recuerdo… fuiste muy pícaro en ese entonces. Aunque tenía muchas dudas ya que tú eres como 8 años mayor que yo.

— Pero ahora nos amamos y no hay porqué arrepentirse—el Rey Adamo se inclinó para darle un corto y delicado beso en los labios a su Reina.

— Aunque a parte de nuestra querida Luce, está Viper que tiene quince años, ya mismo tendrá que escoger un pretendiente—habló Natale— es como parte de la familia.

— Estoy consciente de ello, para eso aprovecharemos más la fiesta, para que conozca a más gente.

— Sí, nuestra querida Viper merece algo bueno… todavía me acuerdo la vez que la encontramos.

– Insististe mucho para que se quedara con nosotros.

— ¡Y cómo no! Cinco años, abandonada por su madre, vendida por su padre ¿A dónde? A un burdel de mala muerte ¡Con cinco años de edad! Imagínate de ella si no la hubiéramos acogido. Tan pequeña la criatura, espero que no recuerde aquellos días.

— Tienes razón, pero obramos bien; nunca nos ha dado problemas, es muy callada, algo obediente… Luce se divierte mucho con ella.

– ¡Hicimos más que bien!—la Reina suspiró, intentando alejar amargos recuerdos que estremecían su corazón de injusticia y tristeza— Ahora vamos a descansar.

El hombre exhaló fuertemente— Está bien.

. . .

"—_¡Eres un estorbo! ¡¿Por qué no te fuiste con tu madre cuando se largó?! ¡Ahora tengo que mantenerte!—gritó un hombre a una pequeña niña de cinco años. Esta aguantaba el griterío de su padre y bajaba la cabeza del miedo._

— _¡Vamos! ¿¡Qué esperas?! ¡Lárgate a tu habitación!—sin atreverse a desafiarle, le obedeció silenciosa como una tumba."_

"— _¡¿Qué acaso no puedes hacer nada bien?!—reclamó su progenitor, mirando furibundo los platos rotos en el piso. Vio que la niña no contestaba y solamente enviaba una mirada vacía al frente, pareciendo estar en otro lugar._

_Y en el momento que menos lo pensó, la pequeña fue a caer al pido por la fuerza del golpe en su mejilla derecha— Que repugnante—escuchó la voz gruesa de su padre."_

"_Llegó a casa después de hacer las compras y se extrañó al no ver al hombre que hacía de su vida una miseria. Dejó la canasta en la mesa y, justo cuando iba a cerciorarse de la ausencia, sintió una gruesa mano sujetar su pequeño brazo._

— _¡Ahhmgh! ¡Mnghf!—intentó gritar pero la otra mano desconocida le tapó fuertemente la boca._

_Con ojos aterrados y con pensamientos dirigidos a lo peor, vio como una señora entraba a la casa y su padre salía del pasillo de las habitaciones._

— _¿Es ella?—intentó verla aquella señora en la semioscuridad del lugar, la examinó de pies a cabeza con una mirada fugaz, como si estuviera acostumbrada a hacer aquello muy seguido. La señora pasó sus manos por sus cabellos. Su cara llena de arrugas y el maquillaje excesivo y mal colocado la hacía ver horrenda, eso sin mencionar sus ropas un poco harapientas y sin gracia._

— _Uhmm, está bien. Aquí tienes lo acordado—la señora le entregó algunas monedas doradas a su padre—Llévatela—chasqueó los dedos ordenándole a quien sea que la estaba sujetando._

_Al ver la mirada y sonrisa maliciosa que le dirigía su padre con las monedas en mano, y como ese hombre empezaba a llevarla, llegó a la conclusión de que acababa de ser vendida y que el destino al cual estaba siendo arrastrada iba a ser peor._

_Intentó forcejear con vehemencia, halando sus manos para librarse de aquellas que la tenían presa._

— _¡Mghf! ¡Mnghh!—intentaba morder la mano que cubría su boca, aunque como era de esperarse, la fuerza de una niña de 5 años no se comparaba con la de un hombre corpulento._

_Sentía los ojos llenársele de ardientes y ácidas lágrimas cargadas de impotencia, terror y odio…"_

Se levantó sobresaltada, angustiada y agitada. El sudor se escurría por su frente y su nuca haciendo que algunos cabellos se le pegaran al rostro. Su respiración era elaborada y sus ojos y mejillas estaban bañadas en las mismas lágrimas que derramó en sueños.

Con el dorso de la mano apartó algo de la humedad de su rostro.

— No puedo creer que aún siga llorando por _eso_—susurró.

Recordaba tan bien el maltrato por el que pasó y como la vendieron como si fuera una esclava o alguna otra poca cosa.

Aún tenía las cicatrices de su pasado que la dejaban marcada tanto física como mentalmente y le recordaban cuanto fue odiada en ese entonces.

No pudo conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

. . .

A la mañana siguiente a penas se peinó el cabello y se aseó debidamente se puso el mismo traje de siempre y, como la dama de compañía que era, fue a los aposentos de la Princesa Luce.

_Toc-Toc_

— Viper, puedes entrar.

Al ingresar a la inmensa habitación, se encontró a las sirvientas colocándole el vestido a la pelinegra y luego la hicieron sentar en una silla para peinar las largas hebras oscuras y arreglarlas en un complejo pero delicado moño.

— Gracias, pueden retirarse—dijo una vez terminada la labor. Se volteó hacia ella una vez que salieron las jóvenes sirvientas— Vamos, Viper a desayunar—asintió levemente con la cabeza en respuesta, pero justo cuando iban saliendo, entró la Reina.

— ¡Hija mía! ¡Hoy es un día sumamente espléndido!—la mujer mayor abrazó a la aludida.

Cada vez que la Reina hablaba con su hija, la peliazul se retiraba discretamente. Las muestras de cariño entre personas aún la aturdían, especialmente si eran entre familiares.

— No… Viper, querida, no hay necesidad de salir, puedes quedarte—Natale le tomó de la mano de una manera tan cálida, elegante y afectiva que le recorrió un escalofrío y casi retira la mano, pero no lo hizo. Todavía recordaba el tremendo estremecimiento que la acogió cuando la Reina la abrazó por primera vez, cariñosa. El sentimiento fue… repulsivo, pero por un momento sintió que necesitaba de ese afecto. Fue extraño como se manifestó.

— Por supuesto.

— ¡Como te seguía diciendo!—se volteó hacia su hija— ¡Hoy es un día maravilloso!

Luce soltó una risilla risueña al ver la euforia de su madre— ¿Y a qué se debe toda esta conmoción?

— Bueno, hoy tu padre a primera ¡Envió las cartas a tus invitados y futuros pretendientes!—la mujer la tomó de las dos manos a su hija y la besó con ternura— Espero que escojas al pretendiente apropiado… tu padre se va a sentir tan orgulloso de ti cuando hayas elegido a tu Príncipe, y cuando te cases y él herede su trono ¡También vas a ser Reina! Sé que serás una esposa y buena Reina—la mujer de cabellos azabaches largos recogidos en un muy complicado peinado abrazó a su hija.

Viper se sentía incómoda y de lo tan observadora que era, vio que Luce se sentía igual de incómoda, ya que por un mínimo instante cuando su madre pronunció esas palabras y la abrazó, tuvo una reacción negativa; su cuerpo entero se tensó como las cuerdas de un violín.

— ¿Luce?—Natale también lo notó— ¿Te sucede algo?

— Nada, madre. Es que… me aprieta un poco el corsé…—hizo una sonrisa falsa tan perfeccionada que por poco creyó que era real. Ojalá sus ojos pudieran ser así de buenos actores porque la delataban casi inmediatamente.

Natale silenció de tal manera que Luce notó que estaba esperando una respuesta, así que se apresuró— Sí, madre. También estoy muy contenta ¡Tienes razón! Tengo que agradecer a mi padre por esto. Estoy ansiosa, apenas llegue él lo colmaré de besos y abrazos.

— ¡Por supuesto que tienes que agradecerle! Pero tu padre todavía no se ha ido, sigue en casa, así que ¿Por qué no desayunamos con él? Vamos Viper, tú también.

Así, las tres mujeres salieron de la elegante y lujosa habitación color pastel.

. . .

Luce se acostó en su cama, las sirvientas ya la habían bañado y vestido apropiadamente para descansar; su cabellos negros caían libremente sobre su espalda, su cuerpo cubierto por un fino vestido para dormir.

Su expresión era serena y se concentró en mirar al techo dejando que sus pensamientos corrieran libres dentro de su mente, pero de un momento a otro, su entrecejo se frunció ligeramente como si hubiera recordado algo que no quería recordar.

Entonces, comenzó a murmurar para sí misma— Mi pretendiente esto, mi pretendiente lo otro… LOS pretendientes son tan…

— Así que no quieres un pretendiente.

La pelinegra casi salta de su cama ante la repentina afirmación— ¡Viper!—vio a la joven al pie del marco de la puerta. Al ver que la aludida no decía nada, decidió "explicarse"— N-No es que no quiera un pretendiente, pero en mi cumpleaños número dieciocho eso es lo único que se habla dentro del castillo…

— Y fuera de el—acotó la peliazul.

— Exacto, no es justo, es decir… yo…—suspiró, creía que nunca se había mostrado así de confundida ante alguien— Me van a escoger a mi prometido—sentenció.

— Eso no es cierto, la Reina te va a presentar a muchos hombre de alcurnia y tú vas a escoger—Viper se decidió en seguir levantada a lado de la cama de Luce— Mm… aunque te sugiero que si vas a escoger a uno, escoge al más rico de todos.

Luce le envió una mirada de reprimenda— Viper, a ti solo te interesan los tesoros materiales y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sé de dónde viene esa avaricia.

— Eso no importa y sí, me interesa mucho la riqueza, además si te interesara cualquier hombre en tu fiesta, no presentaría ningún problema conquistarlo; eres la Princesa después de todo.

— Uhum—Luce jugó con el dobladillo de las mangas de su vestido.

Viper sabía que esa manía la escondía muy bien, pero cuando estaba en confianza la mostraba y eso de jugar con el dobladillo del vestido significaba nerviosismo.

Ambas se mantuvieron calladas un buen tiempo y Viper decidió marcharse.

— Hasta mañana, que tenga… buenos sueños Princesa.

— Hasta mañana, Viper y por favor no me llames Princesa cuando no muestras ser mi dama de compañía, tú sabes que eres como mi hermana.

La peliazul asintió y se dirigió a la puerta, pero cuando iba a cerrarla, escuchó a Luce llamarla.

— Mm… Viper—llamó suavemente, esta se detuvo— Yo…—y se quedó callada.

Al ver que la pelinegra no podía decirle o todavía no estaba lista para decirle lo que quería transmitirle, la calló— Luce, cuando te sientas bien para decirme lo quieras decirme, me lo dices. Tómate tu tiempo—y salió.

Sabía que con la presión de su propio cumpleaños y que el secreto que se empeña en guardar, la estaba extralimitando, aún más con el asunto de los pretendientes.

Sí, sabía que Luce guardaba un secreto.

Presentía que ese secreto era algo _grande_, pero esperaba a que Luce se decida a decírselo o por lo menos pudiera resolver ese asunto lo más pronto posible.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN CAPÍTULO 1**

**Preparación para la Víspera**

Ahora sí, es un gusto reportarse nuevamente! *O* pero es que he tenido ciertos… problemitas muy fuertes que aun no he terminado por resolver, pero he sacado fuerzas para escribir esta nueva historia que promete ser interesante, espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, tratare de actualizar seguido… Me inspiré en este fanfic de la época de reyes, princesas, castillos, pueblos, así que imagínense este tipo de escenario y de vestuario, será muy interesante verlos en tan elegantes atuendos xDD

Por favor denme su opinión! Son muy importantes para mi! nwn

No se olviden de dejar Reviews! eweU


	2. Obligación y Amor

HOLAAAA! Y Sombrerera Loca reportándose! Un poco tarde pero aquí estoy! Por favor, disfruten este capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**Obligación y Amor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una carroza de fina madera negra se movía y tambaleaba al cruzar el rocoso sendero, halado por hermosos caballos de pelaje café. El jinete hacía ir a paso moderado; ni muy lento, ni muy rápido.

En su interior los duques hablaban pacíficamente.

― No puedo leer tranquilo, padre. La carroza se mueve mucho… ―dijo el joven pelinegro un tanto molesto por estar privado de su lectura. Cerró el libro.

― Tranquilo, ya mismo llegamos a tierra más aplanada, no estamos tan lejos del castillo… por lo menos calculo una hora―aseguró su padre.

― ¿Has venido tantas veces aquí?

― Por supuesto, por lo menos tengo que viajar una vez al año aquí. Mi amistad con el Rey es muy estrecha.

― Sí, pero todavía no entiendo por qué no me has llevado a conocer en persona a la familia del Rey habiendo oído sin números de elogios a su alteza, no solo de tu boca sino de la de muchos otros que hasta ellos mismos podrían confiar en la realeza con los ojos cerrados.

― Hijo mío, no podía exponerte a tan temprana edad, tu madre te sobreprotegía mucho. Además, por severos años, nuestros arreglos de paz con los otros Reinos han estado… "sensibles", no podíamos exponernos mucho y también tus estudios para volverte un duque hecho y derecho no te daban descanso ¿Verdad?

El joven de largos cabellos negros asintió un poco dudoso, aunque la parte de las relaciones con los otros Reinos era muy cierta, el estudio no lo excluía de tantas cosas.

Prosiguió su padre― Como ahora las cosas están despejadas y ya no hay peligro, y también como ya estás en edad; tienes 20 años, no tienes compromisos y tus estudios son menos pesados; hay que aprovechar.

Al mencionar su edad, algo hizo clic en su cabeza, como si una llave hubiera encajado en una cerradura perfectamente. Miró un poco sospechoso a su padre ― Justo vamos con unas 2 semanas de anticipación para la celebración del cumpleaños número 18 de la Princesa Luce…

― No has venido antes al Reino y es normal que quiera que lo conozcas tan bien como yo lo hago.

― Has dejado al Reino sin nuestra vigilancia―siempre cuando su padre salía, era normal que lo dejara en el castillo para hacerse cargo de las obligaciones presentadas.

― Tranquilo, Kawahira me es muy leal y sé que hará las obligaciones con precisión. Te aseguro que estaré enterado de todo.

― Uhu… y también recuerdo que dijiste que la Princesa no ha sido desposada aún, aunque creo que ya es hora para una muchacha de su edad.

― Sí, eso es cierto, es una muchacha encantadora…

― Y me pareció notar que mencionaste mi edad con cierta ansiedad al igual al comentar sobre mis no existentes "compromisos"…

― Vamos, hijo ¿No pensarás que te estoy insinuando que…?

― No, padre. No me los estás insinuando, me los estás confirmando.

El hombre mayor miró con seriedad a su único hijo, este le sostuvo la mirada de igual forma, cuando de repente se echó a reír el padre― Hahaha ¡Eres muy suspicaz! ¿Será que heredaste esta habilidad de mí?

Ambos pelinegros se relajaron.

― No lo creo, que yo recuerde, la desconfiada era mi madre…

― Era una mujer cuyo corazón era difícil de conseguir y persuadir, pero una vez que lo hacías podrías confiarle todo a ella y hasta hacía lo imposible para apoyarte.

― Sí, mamá era una mujer excepcional… pero yo sé que tienes otras intensiones conmigo al llevarme a esta celebración.

― Escúchame, no te estoy pidiendo que vayas y te cases con la Princesa a buenas y primeras, solo quiero que la conozcas y te des una… oportunidad.

― ¿Oportunidad?

― Sí, hijo. Tienes 20 años y has estado rehuyendo de tus "compromisos"―le reprochó repentinamente con voz severa, un poco decepcionado, pero comprendiendo su situación tal vez por previa experiencia.

― No sé a lo que te refieres realmente―prefirió lanzar su sonrisa serena y ojos que destilaban inocencia madura.

― Te he querido presentar a hermosas doncellas desde que cumpliste 16 años, y a pesar de que estas hermosas criaturas perdieran la cabeza por ti y hasta estuvieran dispuestas a casarse contigo en aquel mismo instante; tú, mi querido, favorito y único hijo siempre, siempre las has rechazado o has presentado penosas excusas para no asistir a las citas… pensaba que como eras aún joven, inexperto e inocente, eras un simple rompecorazones pero ahora que tienes 20 años… Escúchame, 20 años ¡Me preocupa que no tengas a una prometida, ni siquiera un enamoramiento o cita! Que yo sepa claro está, porque yo confío en que tú me cuentas todo lo que pasa por tu cabecita… además de que no aceptaría cualquier relación. Tú tienes que casarte con una joven de ascendencia pura y de la realeza, además de que…

― Tranquilo, padre. No estoy saliendo con nadie y ya está bien, me atrapaste… no espero salir con cualquier doncella por lo pronto….

― Pero ¡Si estás en edad! Es totalmente normal.

― Si no mal recuerdo, Señor Duque, usted se casó a la edad de 30 años, una década más que yo―el joven utilizaba los honorarios cuando quería "burlarse" un poco de él.

― No estamos hablando de mí sino de ti.

― Bueno, bueno…― el tema de los pretendientes, bodas y esta clase de temas lo ponía incómodo, era como un fantasma que lo perseguía desde los 15 años― Al llegar a la Capital ¿Vamos directamente al castillo?

― ¡No! No, no quiero incomodar ¡Imagínate! Si estuviéramos un par de días quedándonos aquí, podríamos, pero ¡Casi un mes! Inaceptable. Nos quedaremos en casa de mi hermano y ni lo Reyes ni la Princesa advertirán nuestra presencia hasta las vísperas de la fiesta. Además nos dará la comodidad para "explorar" y enseñarte los pueblos y las costumbres como es debido.

― Me parece una buena idea, lo primero que quisiera visitar es el campo de duelos que poseen, se conoce en todo el Reino que es el mejor que se haya construido.

― Uhum… y Fon, hijo… No cambies de tema.

― Padre…―suspiró cansado.

**. . .**

― Fon, voy a salir de cacería con tu tío ¿Quieres venir?—ofreció su padre, saliendo con sus botas de cuero muy puestos y la escopeta en su espalda.

— Sí, hijo—normalmente su tío le decía hijo de cariño, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, tal vez lo llamaba así porque todavía no tenía herederos— ven con nosotros, sé que te distraerás.

— No, gracias tío, pero padre sabe muy bien que yo no disfruto de tales actividades—no tenía corazón para ver a un animal morir por sus propias manos.

— Eso dice él, pero cuando le toca "jugar" por invitaciones de otros compañeros que no puede rechazar, es simplemente el mejor.

— Es una lástima, entonces, en otra ocasión te obligaré a cazar conmigo para comprobar que tan bueno dice mi hermano que eres…

Ambos señores se acercaron a la puerta con Fon siguiéndoles para despedirlos y un sirviente para atenderlos.

— Siéntete libre de salir cuando quieras, esta es ahora tu casa, pero por favor si sales, le avisas a los sirvientes. Nosotros no demoraremos tanto. Nos vemos—se despidió su tío.

— Nos vemos, Fon—su padre aprovechó para posar brevemente su áspera mano en el hombro de su hijo.

— Gracias, vuelvan bien.

**. . .**

Los días iban pasando con rapidez y cada vez se acercaba más la fecha de la fiesta.

Viper pasaba un poco presionada; veía con interés a los invitados que venían previamente para saludar con cortesía a los Reyes y a la Princesa, pero sobretodo, inspeccionaba a los pretendientes que se dignaban también en venir antes.

La mayoría era… estaban _bien_; apuestos, bien peinados, respetuosos, de edad entre los 17 a 20 años, bla bla bla. La Reina y el Rey veían con esperanzas a estas ligeras visitas, con expectativas de que su hija Luce se sintiera cómoda y atraída con los hombres que escogieron. Al principio, las interacciones parecían prometedoras, pero al ver que la pelinegra brindaba las mismas sonrisas, los mismos gestos y casi las mismas palabras… Viper de verdad no veía nada prometedor…

Miraba como los padres de Luce se inflaban en esperanzas, pero Viper sabía mejor…

Mientras más alto, más fuerte es la caída.

Empezaba a creer que había algo que impedía que Luce se interesara en algún hombre, pero no estaba segura, cuando Luce quería, podía ser una casa de secretos.

**. . .**

— Princesa Luce, no creo que sea necesario…

— No Viper, querida… Necesitas un hermoso vestido para el baile, mamá me apoya y eres muy bonita como para desperdiciarte. Solo fíjate como ocultas tus ojos tras tu cabello, deberías mostrarlos—Luce se acercó a Viper para retirar su fleco, pero esta se hizo a un lado dándole un ligero manotazo. Luce ni una sola vez, nunca, ha visto los ojos de Viper.

— Por favor, no se mueva—pidió el diseñador que le estaba tomando las medidas a la peliazul.

— Te digo _Princesa_, no es necesario—insistió Viper, haciéndole el trabajo un poco más difícil al hombre. Este estaba a punto de soltar un suspiro frustrado.

—Viper, ya no discutas; vestirás bonito y te arreglarán flameante, además de que te estoy permitiendo ocultar tus ojos—Viper se comportaba hostil cuando alguien trataba de descubrir sus ojos, no sabía si era algún trauma o miedo, pero recordaba una vez cuando eran pequeñas en que intentó hacerle a un lado los cabellos tan insistentemente que la peliazul le pegó un puñetazo en el brazo. Nunca se le disculpó Viper, pero trató de entender su privacidad, por eso nunca más insistió en el tema igual que ahora, no iba a hacerlo nuevamente, no podía imaginar el escándalo que provocaría Viper… además quería aprovechar la fiesta para explotar la belleza de Viper por las buenas.

No muchos muchachos han mostrado interés en su hermanita, pero era justo reconocer que Viper era hermosa a pesar de ser pequeña, era delgada y tenía una bonita figura que le sentaba muy bien y le hacía justicia, su piel era más blanca que la de ella y su carita era delicada y bien definida hasta donde se podía observar. Lo que siempre le gustó de Viper era su cabello azul, era inusual y exótico, especialmente cuando le daba la luz del sol o la luz de alguna vela encendida, aparecían colores azules vibrantes… lástima que Viper se lo cortaba siempre hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros porque si Luce tuviera su cabello se lo dejaría crecer largo y hermoso.

— Ya terminé con las medidas ¿Qué clase de vestido desea? Traje un par de diseños que pueda gustarle…—el diseñador sacó cuidadosamente unos vestidos de un gran baúl y los tendió en los muebles, igualmente mostró una carpeta con dibujos de más vestidos.

— Este—señaló Viper despectivamente, como quien quiera quitarse el asunto de encima.

— ¡Viper! ¡Qué mal gusto! Ese sería un vestido que usaría mi abuela… Disculpa, Carlo ¿Tú que sugieres? Yo creo que de entre todos, tu criterio tiene más valor en este dilema.

El hombre comenzó a hablar pese a la mirada fulminante que le enviaba la peliazul— Hay muchas opciones, la moda siempre cambia, pero lo más actual que tengo, es este modelo—le mostró el dibujo—los arreglos son simples, pero atractivos, no creo que la jovencita deseara lucir algo más ostentoso.

— Mira ¡Viper! ¡Está perfecto!—se lo enseñó la pelinegra con emoción.

Viper observó despectiva el dibujo; pero realmente estaba hermoso, muy cautivador— Luce, de verdad, no creo que…

— No, Viper ¡Ya está decidido! Tú vas a vestir esto ¡En serio!

— ¿De qué color le gustaría?—preguntó el diseñador.

— Plateado—dictaminó la Princesa.

— De verdad que no…—intentó intervenir Viper por millonésima vez, se sentía incómoda con la situación ¡No quería un nuevo vestido! Sabía que tal vez se estaba comportando un poco inmadura, realmente trataba de portarse tranquila, pero de todas maneras…

— Gracias por venir, Carlo. Espero que mi vestido también vaya bien, porque confío en ti, ya en tres días es la fiesta.

— Oh, no se preocupe Princesa ¡Todo va espléndido! Ya casi está terminado, mañana vendré con el vestido listo para usarse.

— ¿Y el vestido de Viper? ¿Estás seguro de que estará listo?

— Bueno…—Carlo juntó sus manos un poco preocupado— Si me hubiera avisado con anterioridad… pero sí estará a tiempo, tengo una base en tela plateada… eso sí, se lo entregaré un par de horas antes de la fiesta.

— Uhm, está bien, es mi culpa igualmente por no avisarte con anticipación, pero trata de llegar temprano ¡Gracias Carlo!

— ¡Que le vaya bien, Princesa!

Después de que el diseñador se haya ido, Viper se cruzó de brazos, puso el cuerpo tieso y se dejó caer en la silla, claramente estaba disgustada.

— Vamos, Viper… no te pongas así ¿Qué tal si consideras el vestido como un regalo de cumpleaños de mi parte? ¡Solo quiero que luzcas encantadora! Ven—la Princesa la tomó de las manos— tenemos que ir al zapatero; tienes que escoger un hermoso calzado que haga juego con tu vestido—a pesar de que Luce podía verse frágil como una muñeca, su fuerza era un poco excesiva, prácticamente la estaba arrastrando para salir.

—Princesa, yo…—intentó resistirse.

— Viper—le intervino—has pasado con este humor todas las semanas de los preparativos para la fiesta, eres como mi hermana bebé, una de las personas más cercanas a mí y es normal que quiera verte hermosa y arreglada, por favor, prométeme que…

— Ya está bien, no quiero tu largo discurso por enésima vez—se zafó del agarre que tenía la pelinegra sobre ella y luego se revolvió un poco incómoda, soltó un suspiro— es que yo no estoy… acostumbrada a esto. Créeme, la mitad de nuestra crianza la pasamos juntas, sí pero recuerda que vinimos de lugares muy distintos, nuestros orígenes son muy opuestos y no puedo disfrutar de esto como tú lo haces—se abría de esta manera con Luce para que entienda por sí misma, era uno de esos pocos momentos en que le mostraba una ligera visión de lo como era ella misma—pero si esto es lo que la Princesa desea, me refiero a los vestidos, adornos, fiestas… creo que podré hacerlo.

— Gracias, Viper.

— Solo por esta vez—volvió a su actitud imperturbable. A Luce realmente le asombraba la rapidez con la que cambiaba de actitud la peliazul.

— ¡Vamos por el calzado!—canturreó emocionada la pelinegra.

**. . .**

Viper se encontraba en su habitación, ya estaba vestida con sus ropas de dormir; un largo vestido blanco. Finalmente estaba lista para descansar, hasta se había recogido el cabello, cuando repentinamente, alguien tocó su puerta.

_TOC TOC_

Maldijo internamente, realmente era tarde y quería dormir de una buena vez, pero con estas urgencias… Tomó su ligera bata azul marino y se llevó otra vez los pelos a la cara— Pase.

— Señorita Viper, la Princesa Luce solicita su presencia en este momento.

Viper miró extrañada a la sirvienta. Si Luce quisiera encontrarse con ella en ese momento, se hubiera presentado ella misma— ¿En sus aposentos?

— Sí.

— Gracias—murmuró, se puso los zapatos y salió de la comodidad de su modesta habitación, no quería lucir apresurada pero daba de vez en cuando unas largas zancadas, presentía que algo no andaba bien. Una vez en frente de la habitación de la Princesa iba a tocar, pero escuchó voces dentro.

— _¡Mamá! Si… si no me gusta nadie de la fiesta…_

— _No digas tonterías, habrá hombres apuestos y ricos y te vas a enamorar y…_

— _Pero ¿Si no me enamoro de nadie?_

— _Luce, hija—_suspiró_— no va a pasar nada, hija. Si no te enamoras o te decides para casarte con alguien no va a…_

— _Te escuché con papá, si no me decido en la fiesta, ustedes van a elegir por mí ¡Solo porque llego a la edad límite!_

Hubo un silencio muy pronunciado. Viper estaba segura de que Luce la llamó para enterarse de esto, así que permaneció lo más callada posible.

— _Prométeme ¡Prométeme que ni tú ni papá me van a hacer esto!_

— _Hija, yo no…_

— _Por favor._

Hubo otro silencio.

— _Por favor…—_esta vez la voz de Luce destilaba súplica—_ Por favor, mamá…—_con esa voz ¿Quién sería capaz de negarse?

— _Luce, no es disposición mía—_Natale decidió hablar con voz exigente y cruda, pareciera que le estuviera hablando a un súbdito—_ Tú te vas a casar, así que elige bien—_escuchó pasos y supuso que la Reina iba a salir.

— _Mamá, mamá, no me hagas esto, no me hagas esto—_A medida que los pasos de la Reina se iba acercando a la puerta, las súplicas se volvían más insistentes y audibles— _¡Mamá!_

— _Lo siento, hija, no te prometo nada pero intentaré… no eleves tus esperanzas._

Se abrió la puerta y Viper se escondió tras las grandes y pesadas persianas rojas que cubrían las ventanas del pasillo. Una vez segura de que la Reina estaba lejos de su rango, se acercó nuevamente a la puerta. No sabía si Luce necesitaba a alguien ahora o necesitaba estar sola, pero decidió tocar la puerta.

_TOC TOC_

— Luce, soy yo, Viper…—habló con voz queda.

— Adelante—escuchó ahogadamente.

Al entrar, se sorprendió un poco al no encontrar a Luce llorando como la había imaginado, pero sí se encontraba demacrada y preocupada.

— Mi mamá no te vio ¿Verdad?—preguntó bajito, suponía que aún estaba en shock por su previa discusión con su progenitora.

— Por supuesto que no.

Al terminar de pronunciar eso, otra vez se hizo presente el silencio, y realmente le causaba pena ver a una Luce tan vivaz y animada estar ahogada en este tipo de obligaciones y preocupaciones. Su rostro y ojos especialmente mostraban lo duro que era esa situación para ella, por primera vez aparecía un asunto que se le estaba yendo de las manos a la Princesa.

— ¿Escuchaste?—asintió en respuesta— Tengo miedo.

A pesar de que su rostro permanecía igual de serio, a Viper se le partió un poquito el corazón al escuchar aquello. La quería tanto que no podía verla así de indefensa y vulnerable. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, Luce solamente sonaba desesperada, pero no estaba llorando, eso significaba que ya había meditado esta situación con anterioridad, pero todavía no había encontrado solución que la ayude.

Esta situación no estaba en las manos de ninguna de las dos, ni de Natale (guiándose por lo que ella misma había dicho), estaba en manos del Rey y él era una persona que cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza, no la soltaba por nada del mundo y estaba sospechando de que aquella idea de casar a su hija apenas cumpla los 18 años, le ha estado rondando ya mucho tiempo.

— No sé en quién más apoyarme ahora—admitió la pelinegra.

— De seguro te va a gustar alguien en la fiesta, aún tienes oportunidad para tu tan mencionada felicidad…—necesitaba alzarle un poco los ánimos.

— No es tan sencillo… No lo es, ay Viper, si tú solamente supieras, si tú…—Luce se mordió el labio inferior con ansiedad y sus manos se revolvían inquietas en su regazo.

Dejó que el silencio fluyera, Luce necesitaba calmarse. Fue a abrir un poco las ventanas para que entrara aire más fresco— ¿Quieres que me quede a dormir aquí hoy? ¿Cómo cuando éramos pequeñas?—ofreció, no era común que hiciera eso, pero este era un caso muy especial.

— Eso sería lo mejor—sonrió débilmente la Princesa.

**. . .**

Los días que había pasado en la Capital fueron muy placenteros, su padre había hecho un buen trabajo al mostrarle todos los lugares relevantes del pueblo, simplemente encantador.

Pero lo mejor de todo, fue finalmente conocer el Campo de Duelos, definitivamente debía ir con mayor frecuencia. La adrenalina que sintió fluir por sus venas en uno de los encuentros que tuvo, no tenía palabras para describirlo. Se sentía muy satisfecho.

— ¿Qué tal tu estadía aquí? Espero que la estés pasando espléndido, sobrino—preguntó su tío, era de noche, pero ambos se encontraban jugando a las cartas en la sala, con una copa de jugoso vino en sus manos.

— Claro, tío. Creo que me estoy enamorando de la Capital, es hermoso toda la variedad de lugares que pueda haber aquí… quisiera quedarme un poco más para conocer mejor estas tierras—intentó manifestar sus ánimos mediantes palabras. Ambos rieron amenamente.

— Bueno—se escuchó una tercera voz— espero que no te hayas enamorado solamente de la Capital, ya sabes a lo que me refiero…—su padre había llegado.

— ¡Padre! Tal y como me lo habías prometido, las doncellas son maravillosas, cada una más encantadora que la otra...—sí, todas parecían refinadas a su manera.

— Entonces…—habló con esperanzas su padre.

— Entonces, bueno… yo…

— Ya date por vencido hermano, tu hijo aún no está interesado en nadie—atinó su tío.

— ¡Me parece inconcebible! ¿Cómo es esto posible?—se expresó derrotado el Duque mientras se sentaba en un sillón cerca de la mesa de juegos, bebiendo otro vaso de vino— Me acabas de decir que todas son encantadoras.

— Solo espero a la doncella adecuada…—se defendió Fon.

— Bueno, solo no esperes ¡Busca, hijo mío!—intervino esta vez su tío.

— Haber, haber… espérate a que venga la fiesta—habló el Duque a su hermano— Y verás cómo cae ante los encantos de la Princesa.

— ¡Sí, sí, la Princesa le hará perder la cabeza!

Fon estaba empezando a creer que el vino ya les estaba afectando, porque cada vez ambos hombres se volvían más ruidosos e indiscretos. Rió con ellos. Durante su estadía en la Capital había oído tantos elogios sobre la Princesa; que era generosa con todas las personas independientemente de su clase social, que tenía un corazón bondadoso y su ánimo era siempre alegre y radiante ¡Inclusive que era tan hermosa que no había mujer alguna que la iguale! Tan pura y talentosa criatura… decían todos. Aquellas loas no hacían más que aumentar su curiosidad por conocer a la Princesa ¿Realmente era tan excepcional como todos decían que era?

Estaba esperando con ansiedad renovada el baile.

Claro, aunque para desgracia de su padre, todavía no consentía el pensamiento de casarse… por ahora.

Como decía, estaba esperando a la doncella adecuada. Era un romántico de corazón y era ferviente su creencia de que al amor no se lo buscaba sino que llegaba a uno cuando menos se lo espera. Ansiaba experimentar el llamado del amor, sentir como es amar espontánea y deliberadamente a una persona, deseaba conocer a la doncella por la que lo daría todo y no dejara de pensar ni un solo momento de su vida… su corazón latía ansiosamente con tan solo consentir tales pensamientos ¿O tal vez sean solo los efectos del vino?

Realmente era una lástima que su padre no creyera en el amor como él lo hacía. Sino no lo estaría presionando para casarse de una buena vez.

Pero en lo más recóndito de su corazón, guardaba esperanzas. Algo le decía que su vehemente espera por él amor iba a llegar a su fin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN CAPÍTULO 2**

**Obligación y Amor**

Hola! FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO! Bueno, he aquí otra actualización y espero que les haya gustado, voy a ver si subo un especial de Navidad, lo único que me retiene es mi cansancio al tipiar todo esto… u.u

Bueno, en este capítulo quise expresar 3 cosas: las obligaciones que recaen en los hombros de Luce; ser una princesa joven y soltera ejercían mucha presión. El amor fraternal que le tiene Viper; a pesar de su carácter serio y un poco sombrío, siente mucho apego por su "hermana", digamos como un amor incondicional. Y por último mostrar a Fon como un hombre que cree fervientemente en el amor, un romántico de pies a cabeza. Estas tres cosas básicamente estarán presentes en toda la historia. Espero que lo haya hecho bien.

Bueno… cualquier cosa que tengan que decirme me hacen saber por Reviews que siempre, siempre los leo! nwn

Ahora sí, FELIZ NAVIDAD! Espero que coman mucho mucho pavo y mucho mucho relleno de pavo y que reciban todos los regalos que hayan pedido para esta navidad! Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVOOO! No se ha acabado el mundo señoras y señores, así que aprovechen la vida AL EXTREMO! Los mejores deseos para cada uno de ustedes! Gracias por sus reviews!

Más Reviews? ewe


End file.
